A Vampire's Heart, A Women's Love
by Child of the Silvery Moon
Summary: Kagome's human, and her mother's abusive. InuYasha's a vampire without much point. things go wrong and all hell breaks lose. Can these to odd pair fix her dead fathers past and fall in love?
1. Cemetery

A/N: This is my Vampire storie.... note for upcoming or aurthors who want to write a vampire stopy it helps to listin to some heavy rock music or rock music all together. I would recomend ICP (for those ideots who don't know who that is i am talking baout insane clown posse.) SANTA'S A FAT BITCH!! lol its one of their songs... a good one is cemetery girl.  
  
InuYasha: Why in the 7 hells would some one call themselves Insane Clown Posse, is beyond me!  
Red Skyies: and you call yourself a HALF demon or demon or human at all....-takes a deep breath and yells loud enough to wake the dead- INUYASHA YOU ARE A HUMONGO LOOOOOOOSER!  
Kagome: Would you to stop fighting can we get on with the story?  
Red SKyies: Of course!! Inu... Disclaimer NOW!  
InuYasha: yes ma'am... Red Skyies DOES NOT own any of the Original characters in inuyasha all the made up ones belong to her!  
Red Skyies: i'm tryin sumthin new at the begin of each chapter will be a part of a song!!

* * *

Born with no soul, lack of control cut from the mold of the anti-social plug them in and turn them on process the data, make yourself the bomb What is your target, what is your reason Do you have emotions, is your heart freezin'  
Seizing the opportunity to speak Ya didn't say nothin' but turn your fuckin' cheek  
  
Papa Roach- Dead cell

* * *

A Vapires Heart, A womens Love.  
  
Chapter one- Introduction  
  
Many season had come and gone. In time people,cities, and every part of the world had changed so much, exsept him.Everyone close to his heart had died and moved on.  
  
He was dressed in a tight black shirt that showed off his torso well,black trench coat that reached his ankles,and black combat boots. His long white hair, was pulles into a loose pony tail.HE was about 19.  
  
The sun had gone behind a dark rain cloud. Slowly, the rain began to fall to the earth, people all around him had umbrella's, or newspapers over their head running till they got to the closest dry place they could get.  
  
He walked silently to the cemetery, with red and white roses in his hands. As he passed people his keen sence of hearing picked up peoples heart beats, and breath they took.He sighed he was begining to miss being able to do all that.  
  
He finally reached the entrance to Evergreen Cemetery. He took a deep breath before entering. It had been a good 50 years since he had been here last,and a good 500 years since that faitful day.  
  
He knew he had been gone far to long. Today was the 500 year anniversity since his mother,father,older brother,and soon to be bride had died, and he had changed.  
  
Every day that passes he wonders what life would have been like had they not died, and he not change.He walked into the cemetery as freash dug dirt,decaying bodies,flowers, and... some one crying, filled his nose.  
  
He didn't know why a human would be crying ona rainy day like this when no one else was in the cemetery.

* * *

A young girl about 17 sat at a grave, he fathers grave. Not minding the mud and rain or dead bodies all around her. She was crying, trying not to move to much, seeing as she had new bruises on her ribs that hurt when she moved.  
  
Today had been like most days, her mom had beaten her again. Ever since her father had died 7 or 8 years ago, her mother had started hitting her.  
  
Kagome began to grow tired of it, and soon found safty and comfort at ehr fathers grave.Even though it was raining she felt happy here.  
  
She Was wearing a red shirt that read 'Want my number? Call 1-800-KISS MY ASS!' in black letters, baggy blue jeans, and a balck jacket. Her hair was pulled into a high pony taul, and to set the out the outfit off she had black converse (the orignal kind).Today she wore no make-up.  
  
She laided her head aginst her fathers head stone and cried "Daddy, I miss you SOOOOOO much. Mom and sota miss you to. Mom has changed since you have died. I miss you daddy I really really do."  
  
-FlashBack-  
  
"KAGOME! You little brat can't you take care of anything right?" Her mom screamed from the garden. "Look at my flowers!!"  
  
Kagome walked out to the garden, all her hard work ruined by a dog. "I'm sorry momma I'll do it again."  
  
"Thats right you will." her mom turned around and pushed her back, then hit her a few times. Giving her bruises on the face,ribs,legs,and arms. "Next time it will be worse."  
  
Kagome quickly fixed the bed of flowers and finshed the rest of her chores, before she ran off to the cemetery to cry.  
  
-End Flashback-

* * *

He began to make his way to the older section of the cemetery. As he grew half way, the smell of tears were the strongest ehre.They were mixed in with the smell of rain water.  
  
He stood there for a few seconds when he heard Daddy, I miss you SOOOOOO much. Mom and sota miss you to. Mom has changed since you have died. I miss you daddy I really really do."  
  
As he slowly drew closer to the owner of the voice, he saw a young girl about 17 soaking wet from the pouring rain, crying.  
  
He began to walk to his destination again. He gave little emotion for her. Why should he? He was the thing that goes bump in th night, a creature of the darkness.  
  
He finally came to his stop. "Mom,dad,my dear brother,my love... God I miss you all." He placed the roses on the graves, and turned to leave.

* * *

The young girl wipped away her tears, and got up to leave. She looked at her fathers grave on more time, and began to head towards teh exit. As she left, she wasn't paying attention, she was thinking about her childhood before her father died.  
  
She ran into teen...errr young man. He looked to be about 19 and dressed in all black. "Hey watch were your going next itme!" he said in a low growlingking of voice.  
  
"I'm...I'm s-s-sorry" she said and winced waiting for the hit to come. "I wasn't watching were I was going."  
  
He looked at her closely and felt her body tense up. He knew something was wrong, but it was none of his bisiness. "Yeah well watch were your going next time, stupid girl." He turned aroud and walked away.

* * *

A/N: uhhhhhh... well I hope you like it.... interestin HUH?? XP hell yeah lol... tell me if you think i should update... i'll update my other stories later PROMISE!!  
  
InuYasha: sooooo who in the 7 hells is this mystery guy?  
Kagome: Yeah and this girl to.  
Red SKyies: Ohhh Hell no i am not saying!! i am evil i know i will next chappie PROMISE!  
InuYasha and Kagome: YOU BETTER!! - gets ready to tackel- Red Skyies: AHHHHHHHHH -runs away while screaming- see you guys on the flip side! 


	2. A New Friend & The Final Decission

A/N:HEY! well i have some reviews to answer...

**Hermione10148**: No i don't have a shirt that says 'Want my number? Call 1-800-KISS MY ASS!' wish i did though i just like that shirt!  
Inuyasha-babe25:Thanks for the complement! i couldn't wait to write this one for you! XP lol well here you go!

**u don't need to know**: MUHAHAHAHAHA... that was part of my genious plan to let you guys try and figure out who it was! now you shall find out in this chappie... XP sorry if you don't like that I never told you

InuYasha: -gices the huh look- you are weird and mean you know that Red SKyies: Yes, very you better watch out! -grabs syth and chases inuyasha- MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! XP well here is the story!

* * *

No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home

**Three Days Grace- Home

* * *

**

**A Vampires Heart, A Womens Love Chapter 2- A New Friend & the Final dicission**

The rain had continued to pour. She watched him walk away when a thought crossed her mind _'I don't know his name.'  
_  
She began to chase after him "Hey you wait up!" He turned around just in time to chatch her as she sliped on the water and flew into his arms.She winced a little but tried not to show it,

"Thanks. Hey whats your name? In case we run into each other again." He shook his head "I dought that we will meet again, but my name is InuYasha, InuYasha Tashio."

Kagome smiled "I love your name. I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. Are you new here? Maybe I can show you around here." InuYasha smiled at the thought of her loving his name.

Kagome gasped "You have fangs. Can I touch?" She reached up and ran her finger along the edges. When she reached the tip, the nicked her finger. Kagome whimpered.

InuYasha saw her blood driping off her finger, his eyes looking at it longingly, but he didn't want to give up that he was a Vampire to someone that he had just met. Most defentaly not this girl.

InuYasha turned around, and walked to his car slide in and drove off. Kagome watched him go, with wonder in her eyes. 'He's not human, but something out of the ordinary.'

* * *

Kagome walked into her house, trying not to be noticed to much, or at all for that matter. 'Maybe mom le...' "KAGOME!" Kagome sighed softly and turned around, with out a smile or a frown upon her soft features. 'or maybe not' "Yes Momma?" 

She took a step towards Kagome, ready to slap her for leaving without persmission and for so long. "Where were you! I was worried sick to where you had gone! You know you should never leave like that!" She slapped Kagome hard across the face.

Kagome nodded, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall at any moment. "Yes momma, I'm sorry honestly I am. I'll be better next time I promise."

Kagome's mother slapped her one more time, pointed to Kagomes' room and said in a low and and angered voice. "Go to your room, you good for nothing bitch, and stay there till I tell you, with no food, nothing!"

Kagome nodded and meakly went to her room, without a complaint, yet with tears apon her soft pale cheeks, vowing silently to herself. 'I will get you back mother, I'm going to run away, and never come back!**_ I HATE YOU!_** Revenge is sweet mother, sweet as honey!"

* * *

A/N: ohhhhhhhhhh kay that was growing tooooooooooooooooooooooo long! lol neways here is my new chappie... L8A 

InuYasha:-runs wildly- **LEAVE ME ALONE YOU HOMICIDAL MANIAC!  
**Red Skyies: **MUHAHAHA... WAIT WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? YOUR IN FOR IT!**

Kagome:-sigh- geee and i thought Sango and miroku were bad!  
Red Skyies: **MUHAHAHAHAHA RUN LITTLE MAN RUN!...** see you guyys next time!


	3. Runing Away, A new home, And rain

A/N:I know you guys have been waitng forever so have i! my computer and internet messed up took foreva to fixit. so anyways thank you all who gave me info really helped! neways hopefully you guys will like this chappie... i dedicate this chappie to the one person who helped me the most just cheak the reviews, and i also dedicate it to my best friend Casey who is moving to orlando... WE SHALL MISS YOU!

InuYasha:Wow your back! took you forever to get here RedSkyies: Yeah i know like i said my computer messed up!  
InuYasha: oooo okay well on with the story!  
Kagome: The story and prompts ect belong to R.S. The Characters that go origanally with the show don't belong to her... thank you!

* * *

I've felt the hate rise up in me...  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...  
I wander out where you can't see...  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed... 

**Wait and bleed- Slipknot

* * *

**

Chapter 3- Runing away, A new home, And rain...

Kagome stood by her window, and looked out into the city lights below. In a bag near her and the window, hidden in the shadows under her desk, till the right time, was a bag full of clothes that she thought she would need, and some money she had that she had hide away from her mother.

She was running away from home, she knew the concequences that it may bring, but the way she looked at it was a different prospective. 'Cant be any worse or to much better then living her, but at least I'll be free, and momma wont hit me anymore. but my only problem is... where can I live?'

Kagome sighed at that thought, and listened to the sounds of the house, and looked at her clock. '12:20... everyone should be asleep, and momma doesnt get up to cheak on us, so I think it will be safe to leave now.'

Kagome opened her window, and looked around to make double sure everything was ok. She grabed her bag and climbed out into the tree near her window. ' Well so far so good.' Kagome ran to the steps and took one last look at her "home" before she ran down the steps, for what she hopped would be the last time ever.

* * *

InuYasha walked around the city, looking for his next victim. Normally he went for a hooker or prostitute, because no one ever really missed them, because they had no life, no family, nothing, but something about tonight was different he could tell. 

He walked by clubs, and stores that were still open, and pitch black alleys with evil and villianouse things lurking there, scared to strike out at InuYasha, Vampire lord of the West, and a mercyless one at that.

InuYasha walked with his head down, covered by a beanie. He wore a Spit fire shirt, with a long black sleve shirt under neith, black baggy jeans, balck and blue vans, and a beanie to top off his teenage skater punk look, for tonight.

His mind was on the legend, the one his mother had told him when he was younger. It says in the 5th year after the new century, that the half blooded vampire, will meet a certin miko, who together, will stop a great evil and fall in love. InuYasha knew the half blooded vampire... it was him of course, from being bitten from a vampire and human at the same time, to keep his body, mind, spirit, and soul peacful, to full fill the legend.

Kagome rounded the corner, and ran into someone. "Excuse me I wasnt watching where I was going." Kagome and InuYasha said at the same time.

* * *

Kagome looked up into his face. "Oh hello InuYasha, how are you? Fine I hope, well must be on my way... to someplace." InuYasha looked at her. "Hi... I'm fine, I see you are to. Where are you going?" 

"Oh yooooou knoooow, here, there, everywhere... well really I dont know. I just ran away from home, not knowing where i was going, or what i was going to do about food and or shelter. But I dont care... as long as I'm away from... "there"."

InuYasha stared at her like she was an alien then smirked. "Sounds like fun, but since you dont have a place to stay would you like to stay with me and the others?"

Kagome looked at him and nodded. "Sure, but... the "others"" InuYasha nodded, and helped her up. "The others... you'll met them real soon. Lets go it looks like rain."

Kagome looked up "No it doesn't" She choose the wrong time to say that, because it started to rain. "Damn you InuYasha!"

* * *

A/N: - YEA! nice chappie huh... i know, you wanna know why i'm doing this, but well its because i want to redo my whole story and story line, the other one got me no where. 

InuYasha: well theres a good idea, for a change!

Red Skyies: -.- stupid butt monkey! your mean

InuYasha:Butt monkey?

R.S.: YES BUTT MONKEY!

InuYasha: ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh kay... weirdo!

R.S: -jumps on Inu- but you still love me!... seee ya later folks!


	4. CLEANING!

A/n: Well if you havnt knoticed, i'm pretty much remaking the whole story, so it will be longer and i can mold it into what i want. kinda like art and music.

InuYasha: o.O unusual example dont you think?

Red Skyies: nope it works - silly puppy!

InuYasha: WHOS A SILLY PUPPY!

Red Skyies: ummm you? hehehehehehehehe PUPPY WITH EARS! -touches the ears- so kawii!

InuYasha: stupid girl... Well START WITH THE STORY!

* * *

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out 

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)

But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust Me)

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)

My Chemical Romance- Im not okay ( i promise)

Chapter 4- I'm Not coming home

* * *

Chapter 4- CLEANING

Kagome walked into the manor behind InuYasha. The sun began to rise. Kagome was a little unsure about living with the undead, and being the only living one there. "InuYasha are you sure, that this is a good idea? I mean Siriously! Is there even REAL food here for me to eat?"

InuYasha smiled at her worring, and shook his head. 'Just like momma.' He thought before he answered her questions. "Yes, there is real food here. Just because we use human blood to survive, doesnt mean we need it all the time. We can also eat human food, we only need blood occasionaly. And as for living here, it might be good for the guys, shape them up a bit. Their a bit... roudy."

He opened the door into the game room. Kagome looked around with horror and shock on her face. There were half eatten and empty pizza boxs, empty beer and soda cans, wrappers, and clothes, with scattered game pieces all over the place.

"A LITTLE ROUDY! InuYasha this place looks like a tornado ran through here! MY GOD!" Kagome gasped out. InuYasha looked at her "Yea, well ya know we're guys, what can we say?"

Kagome shook her head. "Your not expecting me to clean this whole house are you?"

"Well... No, but if you want"

"YES! Tell me where the cleaning supplies are. Even the living dead shouldnt live like this, its disgusting! Nasty...' She picked up a box and bugs came crawling out, she screamed. 'BUGS BUGS BUGS I HATE BUGS! nasty little crawling things EWWWWW!"

InuYasha smiled "Yea well, sorry. The cleaning supplies are in the broom closet in the kitchen, through the double doors on your left. Need help?"

"YES! you can pick up the clothes and trash, I REFUSE, to touch any of it. GOD knows where it has been." She shuddered at the thought. "Well hop too!" So the cleaning the manor top to bottom and I mean top to bottom, basement to attic, which is 5 stories. (A/N:kags got a cleaning problem... but she hates to do it lol!)

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi knocked on Kagomes door it was 5:30 a.m. and time for her to start cleaning the house. "Kagome GET UP NOW!" she pounded on the door waiting for an answer, when reciving none, she slamed open the door, to find her room, as if she had never been there, empty, bed made, everything.

She stepped out of the room with anger flashing in her eyes, her fist clinched, and her jaw clinched. "That ugrateful little brat will pay! I'll show her dwha it means to run away, from me!"

She went into the kitchen, and phoned the police. "Hello Tokyo Police, how may I help you?"

"Yes, this is Mrs. Higurashi, of the Higurashi shrine, on Sunrise lane. I'm calling about my missing daughter, she went to her room last night, and I went to wake her up thismorning, and she's not in her room."

"Ok ma'am, we'll have police there as soon as possible."

"Thank you so much. I mean, she's my baby girl and after loosing my husband a few years ago, I dont think I can lose her too." She put on fake tears, hopeing, that would make it seem like she actually missed her.

"Ok ma'am their on their way, good day"

"Thank you, and good day to you too."

The Police officers had arrived, and began talking to the 'histrical' mother, Mrs. Higurashi

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha, finished around 4 o'clock. "There InuYasha dont you feel better about your house now? all nice and clean? No sickness or anything, all clean and dainty!"

InuYasha grumbled "Yea sooo great. ahhh I'm tired, and hungery, lets eat!" Kagome giggled "Ok InuYasha I'll cook, and you go lay down. For how many?"

InuYasha put some thought into it "Try about 13 or 14 my brother might have company, his daughter Rin."

Kagome looked at him weirdly "You have a brother, who has a daughter?" InuYasha nodded "Yes my brother married and had a daughter before he became one of the undead, his daughter, rin, wants to become one of us but Sesshomaru refuses to allow her, for now."

Kagome smiled "Well anyways, may I have some money to go buy groceries?" InuYasha nodded and tossed his wallet to her as he left towards his room.

"Maybe she'll be the death of us all, yet."

* * *

A/N:i'm changing my user name, to child of the silvery moon

InuYasha: -grumbles- thats nice, i'm going to bed

Red Skyies: night puppy face!

InuYasha: -.-' moron


	5. Every other time

Child: Yea NEW CHAPPIE!

Inu: -.- lazy ass!

child: i ish sorry i ish busy but tis summer so i can update more!

inu: better! i want to finish this and get my pay check

child: i'm not paying you! you work for free.

inu: WHAT! damn agent he's fired!

agent: -gulp- srry mr. inuyasha!

inu: DIE! -chases agen-

child: hehehehehehehehe well while i watch this better then movie thing, you may ead the story!

* * *

Sometimes its black  
Sometimes its white  
Sometimes shes wrong  
Sometimes im right  
Sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out  
But then she just changed her mind  
Sometimes shes hot  
Sometimes im cold  
Sometimes my head wants to explode  
But when i think about it im so in love with her

LFO- Every other time

* * *

Chapter 5- Every other time

Kagome walked into the store, searching for all the right foods. Not just pizza, but the other food groups. 'Something these guys probly dont know about.' She laughed silently to herself.

Kagome payed for the groceries, and walked out to the car. On her way back to the manor, Kagome noticed that a car was fallowing her. She picked up her cell phone, and called InuYasha.

"Hello?"

"InuYasha, I'm being fallowed by a blue car. I cant see whos in it, but I think their after me."

InuYasha listened to the worry in Kagome's voice, and tried to calm her. "Just relax, where are you?"

Kagome looked around for a familiar sign "I'm on the intersection of Conway and Bussiness 83, next to a circle K"

A/N: real street names and a real gas station lol but i'm not sure if conwaya nd bus.83 intersect. ;... shutting up now.

InuYasha nodded "I know where that is just pull in and act like your getting gas and some snack foods, and I'll be there soon."

Kagome wiped away a tear that silently feel and nodded "Ok InuYasha hurry.Please?" He sighed "I will, I promise, nothing will happen to you." Kagome hung up the phone, and pulled into the gas station, she parked the car and looked around.She noticed that the blue car parked near by, and sat there watching her. She got out and filled up the tank and went inside to pay.

Kagome grabed some gum and other assorted things and pretended to be reading a magizine when she noticed InuYasha and a guy she didnt know pull into the gas station. She ran to the counter and payed, sprinting out the door towards InuYasha.

"I thought you would never get here! That car has been sitting there watching me, I thought they'd get out and come and try to kidnapp or kill me." she began to cry into InuYasha's 'Dont touch my nuts!', with a little squirll protecting his walnuts, shirt. InuYasha tried to sooth her. "Its ok, I'm here, lets go."

InuYasha beckoned for the man waiting in the car. "Miroku you take the car Kagome was driving home, and put the groceries away. I'll take this car and Kagome, we need to talk in privite." The switched keys, and walked to the seperate cars. "Get in Kagome we need to talk."

Kagome got in "Where are we going?" InuYasha started the car and looked at her "Some place special, you'll see when we get there." Kagome nodded and sat back to enjoy the ride. "Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered. "Hummm?" She looked down at her hands, "Thanks for saving me back there I thought I would die." InuYasha smiled "Your welcome, love."

britsh thing ; LOVE!

* * *

Kagome watched the scenery pass by for what seemed like hours, when she finally drifted off into sleep. InuYasha noticed that kagome shivered slightly with the open windows, and the cool sea air blowing in the windows. He put his arm in the back seat and pulled out his jacket and layed it over Kagome. 

When InuYasha put his eyes back on the road, Kagome opened her eyes and pulled InuYasha's jacket up to her nose, and smelled it. 'Ummmm smells just like him, spicy colonge and after shave. She snuggled down into it and fell back into sleep.

Around 6:30, InuYasha pulled into a small cottage, near the shore line. He got out, and began taking the bags into the house. Kagome noticed that the car had stopped, and woke up.She looked around and noticed where they were, she got out and walked into the cottage after InuYasha.

"What are we doing here?" Kagome asked as she began to explore the house, with InuYasha's jacket on. InuYasha put the last bag down and closed the door. "This was my mothers cottage, she loved the sea, and my father had this house built for her, to have during the summer. We use to come here all the time. When she died, I kinda just left the house here. I thought you might like it, so I'm giving it to you."

Kagome stared at him wided eyed. "InuYasha are you siriouse? I mean I love it, but I cant, it was your mothers!" InuYasha nodded "Yes, I'm sure. I want you to have the cottage." Kagome hugged InuYasha "Thank you! This is SOOOOO cool!"

InuYasha smiled as he watched her prance around the room, smiling. InuYasha walked into the room to change, when he heard a scream come from Kagome.

* * *

A/N: Child: LIKE! 

Inu: Well... you did update... about damned time to.

Child: ; leave me alone, gosh!

Inu: yea yea yea, i'm a go to sleep so BYE!

Child: hugs inu ok ok ok ok BYE PEEPS!

heart-ya! Child of the Silvery Moon


	6. Not going home, Battle won, War begining

**A/N: Boredom! oh well, here's a new chappie, its the 3 or 4 the time i've had to start over! some one keeps deleting it... DAD! XP anyways, so it kinda changes every now and then, but anywho its pretty much the same.**

**Inu: Yea... right. well hurry up, i wanna get going**

**Child: u.u inu your so impatient, LIKE ME!**

**Inu: I am not! **

**Child: YEA YOU ARE! -chases after InuYasha- COME HERE DOGGY!**

**Inu: -runs away- OMG! HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! **

**Child: here's my lovely story, while

* * *

**

**And all my enemies,  
I want their eyes to see,  
Their captain walk the plank,  
Destroy them rank by rank**

Sail with me into the setting sun,  
The battle has been won but war has just begun.  
And as we grow emotion starts to die.  
We need to find a way just to keep our desire alive.

Now set the sails to quarter mast,  
Well jump their ship we'll sink them fast.  
Men follow me to victory,  
Red as the sea, red as the sea.

Senses Fail- Rum is for Drinking Not for Burning.

* * *

Chapter 6- Not going home, Battle won, War begining

InuYasha smiled as he watched her prance around the room, smiling. InuYasha walked into the room to change, when he heard a scream come from Kagome.

InuYasha ran out, to see Kagome backing away from the door, as a women in her early 40's with a young male police officer, walk towards the open door. "M-m-mom? What are you doing here?" InuYasha stood behind Kagome, and put a protective hand on her arm.

"Why baby, I've come to take you home! This is no place for you, here with that that, thing!" she pointed to InuYasha, and his ears. "And besides, your too young to leave home, your only 17, and grandpa, sota, and me, we need you, we love you!"

Kagome shook her head, stood her ground, and looked her mother straight in the eye. "Mother dearest, I'm perfectly happy here, and i'll be 18 in 2 weeks. Sota and Grandpa dont need me, YOU need me, you need someone to take all your anger and frustration out on, to do all the house work while you sit on your fat ass all fucking day! I WILL NOT COME WITH YOU!"

Ms. Higurashi looked shocked, and took a step forward. "How DARE you speak to me like that, I'm your mother, and I say your too young to here, that this is no place for you!When your 18 you can do as you please." The officer nodded "She's right you know, until your 18, you have to listen to her."

Kagome grew irritated by the second "NO! I wont go back to have her beat the shit out of me! Your an Officer of law, you know thats its aginst the law to abuse your children." The officer sighed "That is true, but it isnt aginst the law for your parent(s) to use non-deadly force."

Kagome screamed "NON DEADLY FORCE MY ASS! I have proof that she beats me, and if you must, ask her about the time I stayed home from school for two weeks, because she beat me up so badly." Ms. Higurashi looked shocked "How can you say that? I never layed a hand on you! You practically got away with murder!"

InuYasha now stepped in "Ma'am with all do respect, I must ask, how'd you find this place, and if you would kindly leave." Ms. Higurashi looked at him with a frown "I had a friend of mine fallow her, she IS MY daughter after all I will, do what I MUST to get her back. As for leaving, I wont leave until she come with me." She pointed to Kagome.

InuYasha shook his head. "This is privit property, and I demand that you leave, and Kagome stays here if she wishes, after all in 2 weeks time, she'll be right back here and you cant do anything about it." Ms. Higurashi nodded "That is so, but until then, I want her to come home with me, and finish her schooling. I want the best for my daughter, I dont want her to end up like her father."

The officer looked at Ms. Higurashi, and sighed "Ma'am, I'm sorry to say, but we're trespassing, and they could press charges, I'll need a warrent to be here, and then you can get your daughter." She nodded "And how long will that take?" He shrugged "A week, two at the most."

She shook her head "But thats to long, I need it NOW!"

"Sorry ma'am thats the best i can do, but by then, she could be leagally 18." He looked at Inuyasha and Kagome, "I'm sorry we bothered you, we'll be taking our leave."

InuYasha walked them out, and leaned into Ms.Higurashi's window while the officer shook hands with Kagome and said "If I ever find out that any of your "friends" are coming around my properties, i'll be sure to send their heads on a plater to your house. Stay away from Kagome, you've hurt her enough."

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha watched them drive away. Kagome looked over to InuYasha, she thought she say something in his eyes "InuYasha, I'm sorry what my mom said, she's just mean like that. Ever since daddy died, I REALLY am sorry. I love your ears, I think that their cute!" Kagome began to rub them, earning her a purring sound from InuYasha.

InuYasha growled "Your GOING to pay for that!" He began to chase Kagome around the yard. He finally tackled her after 5 minutes of chasing her in and out and around the the trees. Kagome started to laugh, god how he loved her laugh. InuYasha began to kiss Kagome, when the phone rang.

"Damn it!" InuYasha went inside and picked up the phone, as Kagome began to pull stuff out to make supper. "Hello? InuYasha speaking"

"I'm watching you InuYasha, I'm watching you and the young Miko. I'll get what I want from her soon." The man hung up the phone. "Hello? HELLO? WHOS THIS!" InuYasha slamed down the phone "FUCK!"

Kagome looked up from the stove. "Something wrong InuYasha?" He shook his head "No, no its ok."

"Are you sure? You sounded pissed off when you hung up." He nodded "Yea, I'm Going for a walk."

InuYasha walked out and headed towards the edge of a cliff on the out skirts of the shore line east of the property. He stood there thinking about the phone call and Kagome.

"Hello InuYasha, its been a long time. Its nice to see you again." InuYasha turned around to see...

* * *

Child:LIKE?  
Inu: yes... like? 

child: -slap- shuddup!

Inu: well theres the story WHOO!

Child: oO your happy... WELL anyways... CLIFFY! LOVE IT! I COMEND YOU!

Inu: yea, your weird!


	7. Lovers past, the shots heard

**Child: -; YEA! new chappie... BE HAPPY I COMMEND OF YOU! hehehe**

**Inu: Phsyco women**

**Child:pokes whos phsyco now!**

**Inu: runs away AHHHH! SAVE ME!**

**Child: runs after him THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH CRAZY PERSONS! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Inu: shouldn't they read the story now?**

**Child:... thinks yeash, yeash they should... READ MEH EBIL MINIONS READ! lol XP meh crazy!**

* * *

**There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Maybe I'm just blind...**

**Maybe I'm just blind...**

**3Doors Down- When I'm Gone**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Lovers past, the shots heard...**

"Hello InuYasha, its been a long time. Its nice to see you again." InuYasha turned around to see...

"Kikyo? What are you doing here? You're suppose to be dead! I watched you die, not able to do anything. What are you doing here?" He asked looking at her with mixed emotions in his eyes. He reached out and grasped her could lifeless hand. "What is it that you want? Why are you here?"

Kikyo looked deep into his eyes, and pulled him into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered "All I want InuYasha, is for you to come to Hell with me. That is where you, your kind belong. Come with me my love."

Kagome stood near the edge of the opening, down wind watching them. 'Inu-InuYasha!' Kagome backed away slowly, trying not to make any sound. InuYasha shook his head and stepped away from Kikyo. "No Kikyo, no you died along time ago, and I've learned to move on with my life. I've learned to live, love, and let be loved. I'm sorry but no, I wont go with you. I don't love you anymore, but you will always hold a special place in my heart, no matter what. Who knows, maybe one day our paths will cross again."

InuYasha pulled out a gun, that had been hidden underneith his shirt the whole time, and shot Kikyo in the heart. He watched as her body crumpled to the ground, life-less once again. No blood spilt, no tears shed, nothing lost, nothing gained.

Kagome stepped out from the tree. "InuYasha, who was that?" InuYasha looked down at the lifeless clay body, then to Kagome. "She was my girl friend, long ago. She was killed in an accident. A witch bought her back, and now I've sent her back to where she belongs."

Kagome nodded and stepped next to InuYasha. "Oh, I'm sorry." InuYasha shook his head "Don't be, it was a mistake. Come on lets go inside its getting cooler out here."

Kagome nodded and walked in after InuYasha. Kagome sat on the couch and looked out the window at the stars and sighed. 'InuYasha has all these feeling and hidden secrets inside of him. I wish he would tell me, or at least try and let me understand. Hes so strange at times.'

"... Kagome? HELLO? Earth to Kagome." InuYasha waved his hand infront of Kagomes spaced out face.

Kagome shook her head to clear her head and looked at him. "Hmm?" InuYasha smiled. 'Gods his smile is cute... OH MY GOD WHAT DID I JUST SAY!' InuYasha smirked at Kagomes blush "Are you hungery?"

Kagome nodded. "Are you going to cook? Or are we going out to eat?"

"Im cooking."

Kagome gasped. "You cook!" InuYasha laughed. "Yes, not only women can cook Kagome."

Kagome giggled "I know that InuYasha" She tapped his head "I just didn't know an empty pig brain person like you can cook."

"Feh... me empty pig brain? Heh take a look in the mirror." InuYasha huffed.

Kagome poked InuYasha in the side. "What are you making?" InuYasha shrugged "Pasta maybe chicken Alfredo mash potatoes, and some greens."

"Yumm..." Kagomes stomache growled. "Hahahaha I guess I'm really hungry." InuYasha laughed. "Alright, it will be done in about 30 minutes."

Kagome nodded. "I'm going to sit outside for a while. I'm going to look at the stars, they look beautiful out here." InuYasha nodded as he started cooking.

Kagome sat under a tree, at least 20 feet from the cabin. She rested her back and head aginst the tree and closed her eyes. Kagome sighed softly and began softly singing 3 down 'Away from the Sun'

**_It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
Can anyone tell what I've done  
I miss the life  
I miss the colors of the world  
Can anyone tell where I am _**

**_'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again  
Away from the sun again_**

InuYasha silently walked up to Kagome and heard her singing. 'Wow, she has a great voice.' he jumped up into the tree, and silently landed, watching her.

**_I'm over this  
I'm tired of living in the dark  
Can anyone see me down here  
The feeling's gone  
There's nothing left to lift me up  
Back into the world I know_**

**_And now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again_**

Soft tears slowly fell out of Kagome's eyes. All the painful memories, of her fathers death, her mother beating her, never having any friends because she was different. Kagome continued singing.

**_It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
And now I can't tell what I've done_**

**_And now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me_**

**_'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again_**

**_Oh no...  
Yeah...  
I'm gone..._**

InuYasha listened as Kagome finished her song. As she finished her song, silently InuYasha jumped from the tree, and walked into the house. He set the table, and finished cooking the food.

20 minutes later, Kagome walked in, her eyes were blood-shot, but InuYasha and Kagome never said anything about her eyes, or the tear stains on her cheeks, or the smell of salt. InuYasha served the food, and sat down.

Kagome sat down and smiled. "This smells great. You're a great cook." Kagome had barley placed the fork in her mouth, when the sound of gun shots rang out. "KAGOME GET DOWN!" InuYasha pulled Kagome to the floor, and covered her with his own body.

* * *

**Child: OMFG! IM SOO SORRY INEVER UPDATED does a pledding face forgive me, i've had a horrible summer. dont ask its nothing really... nothing important to my lovely readers.**

**Inu:Your just lazy...**

**Child: slaps him on the back of the head shuddup... i am not!**

**Inu: what ever**

**Child: well anyways, PLZ review... and i'll try and update sooner! promise... hint hint drop a reminder, flood my e-mail lol i dont care, just try and remind me to update! lol i'm forgetful huh?  
**


	8. Confessions

Child: OH GOD THE PAIN! I HAVE TO WRITE THIS AGIAN! -; because i accefently deleted it!

Inu: M-O-R-O-N

Child: yea i know!

* * *

Crowned hopeless  
The article read living wasteland  
This time you've tried  
All that you can turning you red  
but I will not  
Hide you through this  
I want you to help 

Heave the silver hollow sliver  
Piercing through another victim  
Turn and tremble be judgmental  
Ignorant to all the symbols  
Blind the face with beauty paste  
Eventually you'll one day know

Change my attempt good intentions  
Limbs tied, skin tight  
Self inflicted his perdition

10 years-Wasteland

* * *

Chaper 8- Confessions 

Kagome sat down and smiled. "This smells great. You're a great cook." Kagome had barley placed the fork in her mouth, when the sound of gun shots rang out.

"KAGOME GET DOWN!" InuYasha pulled Kagome to the floor, and covered her with his own body.

Kagome gasped, at the sight of InuYasha's blood soaked shirt. "InuYasha are you ok?" she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine, i just got hit, i'll live, it will take more then a bulit to the arm, to bring me down." He gave a small laugh.

Kagome sighed and huddled closer to him, as she heard faint footsteps come closer to the door. Kagome felt a small cry escape her throat.

Her eyes slightly widened, as InuYasha captured her lips with his, to smoother the cry. Kagome relaxed in his kiss. 'Wow... wow... hes such a great kisser, so sweet and gentel...' Kagome felt InuYasha, come off of her.

"They've left, for now..." InuYasha walked into the bathroom, and grabed the first aid kit. "Who were they, what were they?" Kagome asked as InuYasha sat next to her on the sofa, and she began to dress his wound.

InuYasha shook his head "I dont know really, the gun powder and something else... i think they were purposely covering their scent. god damn them, but i'm pretty sure they were Narkau's doing..."

Kagome nodded as she finished wrapping his wound "All done... you should be fine." InuYasha looked at her, then at the wound then to her "I didnt know that you could do that, you did great." Kagome blushed "Thank you...well, i'll clean up in here now."

InuYasha grabbed her wrist to stop her. "No, you go take a shower, and get some sleep. You need it, i'll take care of this." Kagome nodded and went off to take a shower.

InuYasha lay awake, watching the moon and stars. He wasnt thinking about much in particuallar... Except one person. 'Kagome' He thoguht 'Why do you make me feel this way? what is it about you?' He sighed.

Kagome slept peacfully, or so seemed, in her bed. Her mind, was plagued with a nightmare. She tossed and turned, and mummbled in her sleep. "no, no, no daddy... please dont leave me!"

_Kagome ran along a long tunnel, it seemed to never end. Every door slamed shut as she ran closer, every one looked away from her in disgust. cuts and bruises marred her body. "DADDY! PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME!" _

_Kagome continued to run as fast as she could, towards her dad. Yet, to a young Kagome, he never seemed to get any closer. "DADDY WAIT! PLEASE DADDY WAIT!" finally he disappeared. Kagome stopped, and let her tears flow. "Daddy..." Her mother appeared, smirking with her hand raised high. _

_"You UNGRATEFUL little brat!" Kagome cowered in fear, "No mommy, please, i'll be good, mommy please. i'm sorry i never ment to do it!" A small Kagome cried as she knelt before her mother. _

Kagome had played this dream so many times in her head, remembering how much her already broken heart, broke even more, if that was even possible.

_Kagome felt her mother strike her, reaptedly, telling her she was useless, and that everything was her fault. that she was a mistake, and that she wished Kagome was dead. Kagome didnt understand her mother and always loved her till her daddy died. 'Its my fault... all my fault.' _

_Her life falshed before her eyes, the night her father died. everything, people turning on her, wishing she was dead, then metting InuYasha, who chooses to protect her, and love her, insdead of shunning her. "Kagome... Kagome? wake up Kagome?" _

Someone was shaking her, fearing it was her mother, she opened her eyes. "Inu... InuYasha, whats wrong?" she mummbled sleeply. InuYasha sighed "You were crying in your sleep, saying something how everything was your fault."

Kagome blushed "I'm sorry that i woke you up... I'm fine now, you can go if you want." InuYasha shook his head, i'm stying here, i'm worried about you Kagome..." Kagome gave a weak smile,

"Thank you InuYasha..." Kagome scooted over in her bed, to make room for InuYasha.

Kagome rolled onto her side, and pretended to fall asleep in InuYasha's grip. InuYasha lay there, looking at Kagome. 'Wow she's beautiful... maybe i should just tell her.'

Kagome snuggled up aginst InuYasha. He smirked, he leaned over and gave her a small kiss on her temple. Leaning towards her ear, he whispered "Kagome... I love you. I love you even though, i dont really know you, i love every thing about you. Your smile, the way you laugh when everything is gloomy, how you can light up a whole room, just by walking into it."

Kagome smiled, her heart was soaring. Her face broke into a great big smile, and she mummbled "I love you too InuYasha... more then you know."

Kagome opened her eyes, and looked at him. InuYasha leaned in, and gave her a small, sweet kiss. "Kagome, you've made me the happiest person alive... or dead."

Kagome giggled and snuggled up to him. Little did they know, that someone was watching them from the bedroom window.

* * *

Child: - HAPPY? 

Inu: heh

Child: PLEASE REVIEW! and i will love you forever, i'm sorry it takes me so long to update, i'm lazy you know that, just really effing lazy.

inu: really? i WOULD have NEVER known!

Child: Ass... you know that, your an ASS!

inu:heh

Child:anywho, review, i'm gunna take a shower, i need it... i feel dirty, but i took a shower yesterday... god! and sorry for the shortness, i thought at least you guys would get an update! i'll start working on the new cahppie ASAP and work on it as hard as i can, i PROMISE!


	9. The Jewel and the Question

child: - you called me an ass! points to reviewer i prefer bitch lmfao... XP jk jk i don't mind, heh I've heard worse...

inu: your strange...

child: yea i know MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... i have a thirst for blood... don't ask lmfao.

inu: vampire...

child: no, i just think that I'm in the mood for a new chappie... that should satisfy me...

inu: freakeh!

child: OMG! i know! - smug look

Inu: story?

child:nods story OH i forgot to mention, you will know how Naraku, Kikyo, and Ms. Higurashi all tie together in this chapter... and see a little inu vampire, all vampires have to eat RIGHT! ((sorry, i keep thinking of my new book The Vampire Lastat and Queen of the Damned ((GREAT movie-))))

* * *

Mutual sight, Mutual sound  
Mutual struggle, for shared ground  
It's safe, to say, they'll try to take from me  
I'm just another one for them to break down 

Celldweller-Own Little World

* * *

Chapter 9-The Jewel and the Question 

Kagome giggled and snuggled up to him. Little did they know, that someone was watching them from the bedroom window.

Piercing red eyes, glared at the couple. "Lord Naraku will love this information..." Kagura turned, and flew into the night. Visions of her freedom filling her mind. 'Soon, I will be free of you grasp Naraku... I hope.'

* * *

He sat alone in the room, Kanna holding up her mirror in front of him, as he watched Kagura intently. He nodded at Kanna and gave her simple orders. "Kanna, go and great Kagura. Tell her to come to me at once." 

Kanna nodded and gave a small barely hear able reply. "Yes, master Naraku." She turned and walked out briskly.

Kanna quickly caught up with Kagura, and slightly tugged at her kimono. "Sister, master wishes too see you. Now please." Kagura nodded, and fallowed Kanna, hiding her bottom half of her face behind her fan.

Kagura walked into Naraku's room and gave a small yet swift bow. "You called Naraku..."

Naraku nodded "Kagura, I have another job for you... I want you too go and watch that half-breed of a vampire InuYasha..." Kagura nodded and began to leave. "And Kagura, don't fail me or betray me... I'm watching you. Report to me, as soon as you have information." Kagura gave a small nod again, and left the castle as quickly as she could. 'Bastard Naraku, I want my freedom, I hate being his slave, his minion. Damn you Naraku! I just came from the half-breeds home, why must I go again?'

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes, and slightly jumped seeing InuYasha next to her, finally it dawned on her, Kagome had invited InuYasha to come and lay with her last night. Kagome quietly, and as carefully as possible with as little noise or movement as she could get, Kagome limbed out of the bed. 

She shuffled into the kitchen, to make breakfast. She smiled at the thought of InuYasha eating cooked bacon, when he drank the blood of it every now and then. Kagome had already begun to make bacon and eggs, when the phone rang.

She picked up the phone "Hello, Kagome speaking."

"Kagome, its Miroku, is InuYasha around?"

Kagome nodded and gave a small hold on and placed the phone down. She walked into the room, and softly shook InuYasha. "InuYasha, wake up sleepy head, Miroku's on the phone."

InuYasha gave a small whimper, and said "Nooo... let me sleep! I don't wanna get up!" Kagome giggled, "InuYasha get up and get on the phone, then you can have some food."

InuYasha sat straight up "Food you say?" Kagome nodded "Food InuYasha, Bacon and eggs, with toast and juice or coffee, whichever you please." InuYasha grumbled something about perverted monks calling at stupid hours in the morning.

He glanced at the clock, and saw that it read 10:37 am. "Stupid monk, he knows I'm sleeping at this hour in the morning!" Kagome giggled and fallowed him into the kitchen.

"InuYasha here..."

"InuYasha, its Miroku, we have to talk."

"So talk to me..."

"Not on the phone, someone, anyone could be tapping the lines, etc, lets meet someplace. "

InuYasha gave a small sigh but answered "Fine, come out here, to Blossom Hill, where we're at, come alone, but if you MUST bring someone, bring someone we can trust."

Miroku gave a simple "Fine, I'll be there soon." and hung up.

InuYasha hung up and smiled, he turned to Kagome and nodded. "NOW! What about that breakfast you mentioned!" Kagome giggled, and set his plate in front of him. "Dig in" she smiled.

She turned towards the door, and stepped outside. She took a deep breath of air, and smiled. 'God, I love the country! The open air, the sweet smelling flowers...' she smiled and spun in circles. "BLISS!"

She giggled and fell into a heap under a Sakura blossom tree. She looked up through the trees, smiled and closed her eyes.

She softly began to hum 'Vampire heart' by H.I.M. She let the sweet smells of the outdoors engulf her. Without a care in the world... sorta.

* * *

Miroku and Koga had been driving for about twenty minutes, and were nearing the cabin, when finally one of them spoke. "How do you think InuYasha will react to this information?" Miroku asked quietly with concern in his voice. 

Koga sighed and shook his head, "Defensive, I don't know what it is about Kagome, but he's very protective of her."

Sango had finally spoken up. "Maybe, he loves her, the same way that he loved Kikyo..."

Miroku sighed and nodded "Possible, but they have to know, and it has too stop." they all nodded in agreement when they pulled into the driveway. Koga smiled as he watched Kagome relaxing under the Sakura blossom tree.

They all clambered out of the car, and strolled up to the house, and to Kagome. "Well, if it isn't Lady Kagome..." Miroku smiled. Kagome sat up and nodded "Hi guys." she stood up, and realized she was still in her pajamas.

Kagome blushed and gave a stuttered excuse "Please forgive me, I lost track of time, it's easy to do out here, with all the fresh air, uncontaminated like Tokyo. I'll get InuYasha, and change." she spun around on her heels, and walked into the house.

She poked her head out "Would you guys like something to drink?" They all nodded and gave a small thanks.

* * *

Kagome walked into the room where InuYasha was sitting, reading. "InuYasha, Miroku, Koga, and Sango are here to see you." InuYasha nodded, mumbled a small thanks, and walked out of the room to talk to them. Kagome smiled and walked into the restroom, where she begun to clean herself up. 

Kagome began to have a sharp pain in her side, she thought it was just a stitch, so she continued what she was doing. When she climbed out of the shower, she noticed small bump oh her side. 'What the... ! Kagome slightly began to panic, but relaxed.

'Its probably just a bug bite... I hope.' Kagome had just gotten her bra underwear on, when the pain in her side grew worse. Kagome gave a small gasp of breath and hunched over in pain.

"InuYasha, my friend..." Miroku stuck out his hand to shake InuYasha's hand. InuYasha grasped his hand and shook. "You said that there was something Important that you needed to tell me... well get on with it."

Miroku nodded "Well InuYasha, as you know Naraku's out to get the Shikon No Tama, but nobody alive, knows where it is. It could be anywhere!"

InuYasha nodded, "Well what does this have to do with me and or Kagome?" Miroku just nodded "Well as you know, Naraku and the other Vampire clans know about you harboring the little miko, and the other vampire clans are worried. They say that they don't want to get into this war thats starting to rage against demons and humans alike. They have nothing to do with it."

InuYasha sighed and nodded "Thats reasonable, but you can tell them, that I wont need their help, I can protect Kagome on my own, I'm not weak, and they should realize that."

Koga interrupted this time. "Its not that InuYasha, they wonder if its a good idea to keep the miko, they are thinking of getting together, and seeing if its a good idea or not. Some are strongly against it."

InuYasha nodded "I know, thats why I'm thinking of making Kagome one of us, and teaching her all I can." Sango gasped, "InuYasha! Are you sure its a good idea? I mean she's a miko, couldn't her powers kill her?"

InuYasha shook his head "No, it would make her damned strong. Really strong, it could be what we need to stop Naraku." They all nodded in agreement, when they heard Kagome give a small cry.

InuYasha quickly turned and ran into the house, he busted open the bathroom door. A wave of blood struck his nose. "Kagome...?" Kagome lifted her head, and looked into his eyes

"InuYasha..." Kagome opened her hands, and showed them all the pink ball that rested in her hands. "This... came out of my body... I think its the Shikon No Tama." They all gasped.

Miroku walked forward "Lady Kagome, you know what this means?" Kagome shook her head. "No... but I have a feeling its bad."

InuYasha nodded "Yea, you could be in more trouble then we thought. Kagome, I was waiting for a more appropriate moment to ask you this, but would you mind if I made you one of us?"

Kagome stared at InuYasha with a blank yet questioning look in her eyes. "Why?" InuYasha sighed and looked at everyone standing behind him. "Because, in case on of us cant always be around you, you could partially protect yourself from harm."

Kagome looked at him and smiled 'Wow... I can be one of them, and never have to leave... and then theres InuYasha. ... WAIT! Did i say InuYasha? Oh god, I cant tell them that i want to stay for InuYasha, I'll just tell them yes, and hopefully they accept. Wait why wouldn't they? They offered it too me... Ok I'm just going to shut up and answer..."

"Kagome? Kagome?" InuYasha waved his hand in front of her face "Kagome, are you ok? I will... I mean we will understand if you decline, this isn't the best choice in life, i understand, but we can always keep you with us, if you'd like."

Kagome looked up into InuYasha's face, clutched the jewel close to her and smiled, "I'd like that a lot InuYasha, if you change me into a Vampire... I would like that a lot."

InuYasha smiled and nodded "Fine, we'll do it later, get dressed, you embarrass us with you chubby self."

Kagome blushed "I'm not chubby..." InuYasha shook his head. "'Course not, your not chubby, your FAT!" Kagome glared at InuYasha, "You better run when I'm don't getting dressed..." InuYasha laughed and walked out the door.

* * *

Kagura flew away from the cabin to Naraku "Maybe now Naraku will set me free..." 

Child: - YEA! 4 pages long! One of my longest chappies... or it if my longest chappie yet -

Inu: stupid women...

Child: Kiss my butt dog boy -begins to pet his ears-

Inu:-purrs doggy style ((don't THINK WRONG!))- stupid... women...

Child: -giggles- please review, i would greatly appreciate it... 'cause you know i love you all RIGHT! Well if you didn't or don't, know you know!


	10. Will you?

Child: - i love all the positive reviews i get/got -huggles, all reviewers- you all totally ROCK!

Inu: moron...

Child: yea, I've heard, but I love myself either way... hehehehehe

Inu:You bore me women!

Child -cries- your mean! -giggles- but a cute meanie! -rubs dog ears-

Inu: -purrs- st... sto ...stop please

Child: -sighs- fine... anyways, I think, that I owe all my wonderful reviewers and anyone who reads and doesn't review ((don't know if there are any hehehehehe, but you can never be to sure!))

Inu: -nods- on with it women!

Child: ONWARD BEAUTIFUL READERS!

* * *

Hey, Hey!  
If it was up to me  
I would've figured you out  
Way before the year clocked out  
Oh, I hope you're waiting  
Oh, I hope you're waiting

Now listen well... will you marry me?  
Not now, Boy  
Are you well in the Suffering?  
You've been the most gracious of hosts  
You may be invited, girl, but you're not coming in

Coheed and Cambria- The Suffering

* * *

Chapter 10- Will you...?

InuYasha stalked to the car, he hated the thought of going shopping, but it must be done. The sun had just risen over the horizon, and the morning was light with a soft pink glow, seeming almost... magical.

InuYasha had been up most of the night, and decided now would be a good time to leave, while Kagome was sleeping. 'Sleep, what a bliss that I'm missing right now...' Truth be told, InuYasha knew that even if he tried, he knew he couldn't sleep, even if he tried.

InuYasha had been trying to find the right key on the ring. "Why in gods name must I have so many god forsaking bloody rings on this key chain?"

Finally after five minutes, he found the right key. "Thank god..." InuYasha heard shuffling of feet in the house. He walked up to the door and stuck his head in "I'm leaving Kagome, I'll be back soon, I have to run to the store."

Kagome popped her head out of the door, and smiled. "Ok, if you can, can you bring me back some chocolate, or something sweat. Please?" InuYasha nodded "Sure, I'll be back soon."

* * *

InuYasha walked around, not completely looking for anything in particular. He passed a jewelry shop, and just glanced at the window. He walked to stores down, turned around and ran back. He looked at the ring, sitting on the silk violet colored pillow.

'Hmmm... wonder if its something that Kagome would love. Wait, why am I looking at rings, why am I even thinking of getting one for her?'

'Because you loooooooove her!'

'Holy CRAP! Who are you?'

'The consciouses that you've been ignoring for practically you whole life.

InuYasha nodded 'Heh, wonder why, you're annoying. I know I love her, but I wont ever tell anyone, least not yet.'

InuYasha walked into the store, and asked the salesman to see the ring. The man gave InuYasha a distasteful look, but agreed non the less.

InuYasha only glanced and it, and told the man to wrap it up, he'd buy it. "Sir, are you sure, its quiet expensive..."

This comment only succeeded in receiving a low and harsh growl from InuYasha. "Are you applying, that i cant afford it? You, simple man, are wrong. Wrap it up, or I'll hurt you..."

The mans face dropped, and he hastily yet beautifully wrapped the ring. "Is that it sir?" InuYasha nodded "That'll be six hundred fifty-nine dollars and forty-eight cents."

InuYasha handed him the money. "Next time, I advise you don't question your customers, you might loose them moron." he slammed the door behind him, and walked to his car. He drove to the store, then headed home.

* * *

Kagome wrapped her hair in a towel, and quickly dressed. Her stomach began to slightly growl with hunger, and the thought of dough-nuts seemed to make her mouth water.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets. She began to sing a Celldweller song, that had slowly grew on her. "So lost tell me how can it be I'm desperately trying to understand why I will push you from me. So close but so far away I cannot see how this happened to me I'm so sorry to say."

She grabbed the bag of dough-nuts and a glass of milk and sat on the porch. "So lost for so long I cannot, tell how in my mind, and what moment in time I woke up in this cell. So close yet so far away I cannot see how this happened to me. I'm so sorry to say, I want you to go away from me,I want you so much to stay with me."

Kagome stared at the trees in the distance, the Sakura blossom trees, and the oak trees. Kagome had lost track of time, and didn't realize that it was now noon, and that InuYasha would be back soon, and that the other would be there that evening too.

InuYasha pulled into the drive way, and saw Kagome day-dreaming at what seemed to be the trees, in the distance. He smiled, and got out of the car. He would grab the groceries as soon as he asked Kagome what he needed too. He walked up behind Kagome, and tapped her shoulder.

Kagome jumped and screamed. "AHHHHHHH! HOLY... BLOODY MARY!" Kagome almost hit InuYasha in the face. She gave a sigh of relief "Oh InuYasha, its just you! I thought it was someone else, I was about to hit you! Are you Ok?"

InuYasha laughed and gave a cocky smirk "Crazy women... I'm fine, but I guess I won't ask you the question now, you almost hit me..."

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "NO! Oh god tell me please!" InuYasha laughed and nodded. He gestured for Kagome to have a seat. 'God, I hope that I'm doing the right thing.'

InuYasha got down on his knees, and looked at Kagome. "Kagome, I... I know we haven't know each other long, but I still feel that we have. I've slowly come to realize, that withing the past week or so, that I..."

Kagome looked into his eyes, smiled as tears slowly formed in her eyes. "That you...?" InuYasha continued "That I... I love you Kagome, I love every little thing about you. The way you softly snore when you sleep," Kagome gave a light blush "To the way you can dance and laugh and have a good time, even though life hasn't treated you all that great. Kagome... Will you marry me?" He pulled out the ring and placed it in his hand. "Please?"

Kagome looked from the ring to InuYasha, and back. She nodded, as the tears slipped down her cheeks. "I will InuYasha," she giggled "You do realize, that now that you have me, you cant get ride of me."

InuYasha smiled, and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Wouldn't change it any other way." Kagome smiled, and hugged him.

Kagome smiled, and nodded "We'll get married, but not now boy, when all this, what ever this is, is over. I promise..."

InuYasha nodded "But Kagome, you're making me suffer!" He clutched his heart and pretended to faint. Kagome laughed "Well then InuYasha, I guess I'll have to give my love to Koga then!"

InuYasha sat straight up. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, but my fair love InuYasha you've died from the suffering of my love!" She smiled at him, as InuYasha inched closer to her face.

Kagome captured his lips, and gave him a small but sweet loving kiss.

* * *

Miroku, Sango, and Koga, heard InuYasha's proposal, and smiled. Sango gave a soft sigh, and felt like she could cry, it was so beautiful. Now if only she could get a perverted Vampire to ask her. Koga and Miroku walked up to them and clapped InuYasha on the back.

"About time too, InuYasha." Miroku gave him a perverted wink.

Koga laughed "Never thought you'd have the guts to do it InuYasha, and if not you, then I was going to do it."

Kagome gave a slight blush and InuYasha smiled. "Yea yea yea. So, did you guys bring your stuff, and what ever I asked from the Manor?" They nodded slightly.

InuYasha looked at them all and gave a soft growl. "What are you guys hiding?" Sango looked at Miroku and Koga, she couldn't lie, not to InuYasha, or Kagome, she had come to like the miko girl.

"Well InuYasha, some of the other vampires, are questioning your motives on keeping Kagome, they think you're just out for more power..."

InuYasha gave a louder growl. "Damn them, they'll pay, when we get back, but for now, lets eat."

* * *

InuYasha and Miroku, made instant Ramen. "Von Appetite my love..." Kagome and Sango laughed. "You two are crazy." They giggled "But really, instant ramen?"

InuYasha gave a playful growl. "Whats wrong with it? It's the best food in the world! Nothing can beat it." Kagome shook her head, and took her bowl.

"Where is everyone going too sleep? We only have two rooms." Kagome asked looking at InuYasha with a questioning look in her eyes.

InuYasha nodded "I've already got it all figured out, Koga can sleep on the couch, Sango and Miroku in your room Kagome, and me and you in mine." Kagome nodded.

Miroku gave InuYasha a perverted wink. "Well, well InuYasha, I didn't think that you would do that, while we were here!"

Sango slapped Miroku on the face. "Miroku! My god, you can't give it up for one night, can you?" Miroku looked at Sango "But my love, I couldn't help it!"

Sango glared at Miroku. "Just like I cant help, making you sleep out here with Koga tonight." Miroku's eyes grew wide. "Sango... my love, you would desert me out here with that... animal!"

Koga growled at Miroku "Hey perv, I never said I wanted you out here with me anyways, I'd rather sleep with a ravaging pack of lions, then with you."

Kagome and InuYasha laughed at them. Sango glared at Miroku "Then, I expect you to behave." Miroku only nodded, got off of his knees, and back into his chair. "Yes ma'am."

They all laughed, and finished up. Kagome cleared the table, and quickly did the dishes. InuYasha pulled out a pack of cards. "Who wants to play poker?"

Miroku got a perverted smile "Might this be strip poker my good friend?" Sango glared at Miroku who shrunk back. "'Course, I was only joking."

* * *

They had played cards for a good hour and half, and finally decided to call it quites. They all slunk off into their rooms, and Koga to the couch, where Kagome had laid a blanket and pillows. "Sleep well guys." she called as she closed the door to her and InuYasha's room. Kagome had changed her pajamas in the restroom, so she quickly climbed into bed.

One by one, the drifted off to sleep. Kagura, who had been sitting in a tree near the house, masking her scent and all, finally felt it was safe to leave. She flew off to the Manor, where Naraku laid dormant for now.

"Naraku, InuYasha has purposed to Kagome, and is now going to make her into a vampire." Naraku nodded "Fine, I think its time, that Kagome's mother payed a little visit to her miko of a daughter."

Kagura nodded, and made the call.

"Hello Higurashi shrine, Ms. Higurashi speaking."

"'Ello Ms. Higurashi, this is Kagura, its time to pay sweat little Kagome a visit again."

Ms. Higurashi stayed quiet then gave a small yet horrid laugh. "Yes, I understand, tell Naraku, I'll get her some how or another."

Kagura smiled, she could just imagine the smile that was traced upon Ms. Higurashi's face. "Fine, only twist, is that you must try and convince her, that InuYasha and the others are using her, and that he doesn't wish to marry a weak miko like her."

Ms. Higurashi gave a small laugh. "Will do, good bye."

They hung up. "Naraku, she'll do it. She said this time, she should not fail." Naraku laughed, and nodded "For her sake, she had best hope that she doesn't" He gave a long and evil laugh.

* * *

Child: Five pages!

Inu: so?

Child: I'm proud of myself GOD!

Inu: so?

Child: your an ass...

Inu: so

Child: GAH'D! I'm leaving, I'm tired, and I have JROTC thing to go to tomorrow, so BYE!

PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

I LOVE YOU ALL! -


	11. Waking up life on standby

Child: I am SOOOO sorry for not updating in a while, now that i think about, i have NO fricken clue, what i was writing in the last chapter. And for that, i apologize. I think, that it doesn't reach my writing ability.

Inu: RIIIIIIIIGHT...

Child: bug off, I'm being truthful! Stupid... anyways, I've been trying to get this chapter just right, and then POOF! My stupid computer decides to die -crys-anyways, i have to rewrite this chapter, and I'm going to work really hard at it.

Inu: YOU BETTER!

Child: I shall, and i will give you all my Aim, Yim, and MSN messenger names, so you can message me, and annoy me to death, and that i give permission for -.

Aim: triviumthoguhts

yim: deathdealingchild9091

msn: -nods-

Child: anyways, I'm hoping that this is a VERY long chapter, and that you love it, and forgive me, and i will work on a new chapter RIGHT after i finish this one - well here goes!

Inu: -nods again and claps- stupid one is taking responsibility

child: -smiles big- he's jealous lol!

* * *

The distance and my hearts to sand  
Flowing through the hour glass  
Time to let go of all we know  
and break our hearts in stride.

-Life on Standby

Hawthorne Heights

* * *

Chapter 11- Waking up... life on standby.

They hung up. "Naraku, she'll do it. She said this time, she should not fail." Naraku laughed, and nodded "For her sake, she had best hope that she doesn't" He gave a long and evil laugh.

Naraku turned around in his chair and looked out the tinted window, to the people below and nodded. "Soon Kagura, soon, she'll be mine." Kagura nodded and gave a bow. "I shall leave sir, and tend to other business."

Naraku waved his hand, to notify that he had indeed heard her. "Leave..." She spun on her heels, and left the room, softly closing the door.

'Damn you Naraku, why must you control me so? I hate you!' she walked down the hall way, with her head hanging down, staring at the floor. Her fan clutched in her hand.

* * *

Kagome walked along a slightly over grown, but worn path in the woods, that she had found. Where, was a good question to ask. InuYasha and the other had left to town for some business, not telling Kagome much, just that they would be back soon.

Miroku had placed spell scrolls around the cabin, and most of the surrounding woods, for miles. Hoping that it would keep Kagome safe, and letting her have enough room to roam around, with out being in danger.

She picked up blueberries along the way, and ate them. She looked at her surroundings, soaking it in. She closed her eyes, and smelled the air. "Sweat, quite I love this place." she smiled and opened her eyes.

Kagome had come a flower field, with Japanese Black Pines in the middle, and spread around. Kagome's eyes grew big at the sight, it was beautiful, and a place to relax. She walked around, trying to find a place to relax and read her book.

When she finally found the spot, Kagome sighed in content, and lost her self in 'The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe'.

* * *

"Damn it Miroku! Can't you leave the girls be, and let us get on with this job, you know i hate being in the city!" InuYasha yelled, as he pulled Miroku by his arm. He seemed to be saving all the poor girls in Tokyo from Miroku today, him and "bearing his children".

Sango seemed to steam at the thought that Miroku was a pervert that never changed. "Miroku, if you can't keep your hands to your self, I'll be obligated to chop them off!"

Miroku swallowed and tugged at his color. His eyes grew big. "Pl-please Sango! You know that my hand is cursed! It has a mind of its own!" He exclaimed, trying to get out of trouble.

Sango rolled her eyes, and jogged to catch up to InuYasha. "What are we doing here in the city anyways? You never come here, unless it is important."

InuYasha nodded and sighed. "Unfortunately, it is, we need weapons to fight with, whatever we're fighting against. I think, that who ever is trying to get Kagome, is using her mom too, and not with her will."

Sango raised an eye-brow. "Where are you getting at." InuYasha shrugged. "Not quit sure yet." He gave a nervous laugh. "But i think, that it has something to do with Kagome's miko powers, and her mother abusing her. I think, that they were trying to break Kagome's spirit somehow, but i don't know why."

Sango's mouth formed an oval shape, giving off a almost silent 'oh'. InuYasha nodded. "So, I'm planning on training Kagome, as much as possible, with the help of you and Miroku 'course." Sango nodded. "We'd be glade to help wouldn't we, Miroku?"

They waited for a reply from Miroku, when they didn't get one, they turned around. InuYasha burst out laughing, while Sango's face turned red with anger and frustration with Miroku.

"Sango! InuYasha! ... HELP" Miroku ran towards them , trying to get away from the mob of angry girls, trying to beat up Miroku.

"GET BACK HERE!" They screamed in unison. Sango and InuYasha stepped away, and let them have their way with Miroku.

After 5 minutes of a tedious beating, the broke the girls up. "Alright ladies, let him be, we'll take it from here." They stepped away. Some of their eyes, gloating over InuYasha.

"Wow, he's really handsome!"

"Wonder if he's single." They whispered to their friends. InuYasha shook his head. "Sorry ladies, I'm spoken for." Aw and small sighs emitted from the crowd of girls. "Do you have a brother?"

InuYasha looked at them "Yes, but he's taken too." The girls sighed, broken hearted, and began to walk away.

Sango raised her eye-brow. "InuYasha, you know perfectly well, that you're brother isn't taken." InuYasha nodded. "I know, but I also know that he doesn't like mobs of human girls, or humans at all for that matter."

Sango nodded in agreement, and leaned down, to help InuYasha to pick up Miroku. "You... you guys know I ... I love you right?" InuYasha and Sango laughed at Miroku's stupidness as they walked into a Weapon store.

* * *

He stared into the looking glass, never taking his eyes off the group of friends walking into a weapon store. "Now, go back to the sleeping girl." Kanna nodded her head, and switched the vision, onto a girl, under a tree, sleeping. Her book laid open, the pages fluttering in the soft wind.

"Beautiful isn't she Kanna?" Naraku looked at the girl's dull and life-less eyes. She nodded "Yes sir."

Naraku smirked "Its to bad, that she has to die isn't it?" Kanna didn't move. Naraku nodded his head. "You can leave, tell the other not to bother me." Kanna nodded again, and closed the door.

"Kagura, Naraku says don't bother him." Kagura nodded and spun on her heels, she walked down the hall way to the elevator. 'Stupid pathetic hanyou.' Kagura gave a small growl. 'I can't take him ruling my life!' she sighed, and looked at her reflection in the door.

She quickly turned away from it and sighed. 'Damn him...'

* * *

InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku finally pulled up to the cabin. They pulled out their bags, and took them inside. "Kagome?" InuYasha called, opening the doors to all the rooms. "... Kagome?..."

InuYasha ran into the main room, his eyes were wide with a worried stricken look on his face. Sango walked up to InuYasha and put her hand on his shoulder. "Relax InuYasha, I'm sure she's here, some place. Miroku's spells scrolls are still up, so no one has gotten in or out."

InuYasha sighed with relief when he realized what she said was true. He nodded and heaved a sigh of relief. "Well lets find her before something else happens. Miroku nodded, and placed the bags down. "True, but maybe we should prepare, so when I do take down the scrolls."

InuYasha nodded, and began loading his gun. Miroku and Sango fallowed suit, none of them saying anything.

* * *

Naraku found his way to where Kagome slept under the trees. He couldn't stop watching, he couldn't get to her,at least not until the monk had taken down his spell scrolls, which wouldn't be much longer, this he knew for certain.

"Kagura, how much longer till Ms. Hirgurashi arrives?" Kagura checked her watch. "Not much longer sir, she should be here soon." Naraku nodded, and turned back around.

There was a small knock at the door.

"Come in!"

"Hello Naraku." Ms. Hirgurashi entered the room. "What do you plan to get Kagome back? That stupid half breed threatened me, and promised to tear my head off if I ever entered on his land again. I quite like my head, and I want to keep it on."

Naraku gave a short chuckle, before turning his chair around and standing up. He looked at Ms. Hirgurashi in the eyes. "No need to worry my dear, we'll get her. Its just a matter of planing and action we take. Don't worry, in the end, we'll all get what we want."

She nodded. "How much longer? I can't take all this waiting, I need her now, someone has to clean the house!"

Naraku slammed his fist down on the desk, his anger heightening. "Ms. Hirgurashi you are not incapable of doing you own work. Do NOT push me, it takes time, its things like this, that will fuck up our mission. You know why we need her, and why its vital that she's alive, we're not doing this for nothing!"

Ms. Hirgurashi nodded. "I'm sorry, your right. I didn't mean anything by it." Naraku nodded. "Good, you can leave now. " he flicked his wrist to show that he was done with her, while turning around in his chair.

She nodded and headed towards the door, and onto the elevator at the end of the hall. She dug in her purse for her keys, and walked up to her car. When she reached her cars, and finally found her keys, Ms. Hirgurashi felt a sharp pain in her heart.

She crumbled to the ground, clutching her chest. Her mind filled with pictures of Kagome and her family before her husband died, and after words. Her abuse on Kagome, and her abuse of her life. Ms. Hirgurashi's eyes filled with tears. "Oh god... dear god no... Kagome baby, I'm sorry."

* * *

InuYasha began to fallow what was left of Kagome's scent. Miroku and Sango kept an eye out, even if they knew that Miroku's scrolls were up, and that Kagome was someplace near, just not sure where.

InuYasha stood up and pointed straight ahead. She's in a meadow not far from here. They nodded and walked forward. InuYasha still locked on Kagome's scent. "Spread out, we'll find her faster. And much more efficiently. She's here, but I can't pin point her, she was walking all over this place. " Miroku and Sango nodded.

Sango was the first to spot her. "Guys! I think I found her!" InuYasha came running towards Sango's voice. Sango indicated with her head where she saw Kagome laying. InuYasha took one glance and ran over to her.

He slowly tapped her face, happy to get a sleepy mumble out of her. "She's okay, she's just sleeping." He sighed with content, and picked her up bridal style. "Lets get back to the cabin." they others nodded.

"Sweet InuYasha. Sweet dog boy. Silly silly boy... how I ...' Kagome yawned ' how i love you so." she whispered in her sleep, so only InuYasha could hear her. A slight crimson blush came upon his face. 'Silly girl, talking in her sleep. She doesn't know what she's saying.' he sighed softly. 'But how I love her.'

* * *

Ms. Hirgurashi continuously dialed Kagome's cell phone, hoping she would answer. She needed to talk to her. It was extreamly important. She Finally left a message. "Kagome, baby... this is your mother, we need to talk. Its important, its about life or death. Please, call me back ASAP, I know I've made some mistakes. That wasn't me all those years, please baby, call me back."

She stifled a cry as she hung up. She speed towards the shrine, to pick up something, then she was heading towards the cabin that Kagome was at.

InuYasha with Kagome still sleeping in his arms, Miroku, and Sango had finally reached the cabin. "I'll put Kagome in her room, then I'll be right back out."

He walked into Kagome's room and laid her on the bed. He heard a soft beeping coming from her phone inside her purse. It read 'Missed Calls:15 from MOM' and 'You have voice mail'. InuYasha sighed, and place the phone back down.

He'd let Kagome deal with it when she woke up. "stupid bitch... I should kill her when get the chance." he mumbled and walked out.

* * *

Child: OMFG! See i'm updating! Wewt! I shall post the next one ASAP! 'cause tomorrow my Reading TAKS is over, and i should have more time to do things. I've bombarded with homework, and as soon as all my tests are over in April, you'll get plenty more updates! PROMISE! Wewt!

Inu: your just lazy

Child: humph... no thats true, i had algebra homework and IPC and w. Geo, and English home work up the ass plus, i had work to get my grades up, so i could compete in the Choir contest coming up in 3 weeks or so. But yea, i did it, i should be ok now.

Inu: right...

Child: yes yes yes, well i've got to go now, love me or hate me, please review! I'm starting the new chappie right now! PS-- i tried to put this up yesterday, but it wouldn't work, but here ya go!


	12. Saying sorry the truth

Child: New chappie! I'm thinking of starting a new story after this one, something to do with Mid-evil times... i think i could get something outta it. What do you guys think?

Inu: I guess... whats my role in this one?

Child: King? High King of England... GOD SAVE THE KING!

Inu: I guess...

Child: hahahahahaha yea... well anyways, here is your well awaited chappie!

* * *

_She keeps repeating all that she needed  
She says she's right here, she seems so distant_

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

_Saying sorry we're falling apart  
wish we knew this from the start  
Saying goodbye's the hardest part  
Wish we knew this from the start_

**_Hawthorne heights- Saying Sorry_**

* * *

Chapter 12- Saying sorry... the truth.

Kagome sat up, and rubbed her eyes. 'What the? Where am I?' She looked around her and sighed. ' InuYasha must have come and gotten me. How sweet of him.' Kagome placed her feet on the floor and shuddered. It was cold.

InuYasha walked over to Kagome's door, he could hear her shuffling as she got ready to get out of bed. He knocked slightly and called to her. "Kagome... are you awake? We need to talk."

Kagome pulled her sweater over her head and pulled on her stalking before she opened her door. " 'afternoon InuYasha. Hungry? What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She smiled as she walked towards the fridge to make a light lunch."

"Burgers, fries, and homemade coleslaw sound good to you?" InuYasha nodded and mumbled "Yea... you mom called, constantly." he sighed "She's on her way here."

Kagome looked up with fright. "What, why?" InuYasha shrugged. "I dunno. She left a crap load of messages on your phone, maybe you should listen to them?" Kagome grabbed her phone, and called her voice mail.

She listened to all her voice messages and turned to InuYasha, her eyes big and silent tears falling out. "InuYasha, mamma's on her way here, there is something different about her."

As if on cue, Ms. Hirgurashi's car pulled up into the drive way. She turned off the car, and walked up the the screen door and called in "Hello? Kagome, InuYasha?" Kagome looked at the door and wiped away her tears. She put on a small smile and walked towards her mothers voice.

Kagome pushed open the screen and walked out onto the porch, followed by InuYasha, who kept a watchful eye on Ms. Hirgurashi and Kagome. "Kagome... first, I wanna say, I'm sorry. Sorry for whatever happened to me, and i want to explain it to you. Can we go inside, its getting warm out here."

Kagome gave a slight nod and shooed InuYasha and her mother into the living room, while she walked into the kitchen to get drinks. She walked back out, and sat the drinks down, she sat next to InuYasha and looked at her mother in the face.

"Why are you here? What is it that is so important that you have to tell me, starting from the beginning." Ms. Hirgurashi nodded "That seems fair."

* * *

_Your father was a mobster, even before I met him. When we got married, and you came along, your father gave that all up. _

_He would've done anything to protect us all, even if it ment his death... and eventually it did. Your father had some... debts he owed to the mob._

* * *

_Ms. Hirgurashi stood next to her dead husbands grave with her two children. Tears fell freely, without her wiping them away. Kagome held her mothers hand, watching her father being lowered into the grave. _

_She ignored everything around her, she was oblivious to the preacher and her mother attempting to comfort her by slightly squeezing her hand. Her father had died in front of her eyes. _

"_Seized by a heart attack." So the doctors said, Kagome thought other wise. Her father was healthy. They arrived home, and ate dinner. _

_Ms. Hirgurashi walked up stairs to get ready for dinner with the lawyer to try and set everything strait. She took her shower and got dressed. She finished her makeup and walked downstairs. She hugged and kissed Kagome, Souta, and her father._

"_I'll be back as soon as possible, I've just got to finish setting things straight with your father's lawyer, then I'll be home." she closed the door behind her, but not before looking her children in the eyes one last time. God knew how much she loved them, and would do anything to protect them. Even move away, move away from her husbands past._

_Ms. Hirgurashi walked to the car and unlocked the door. Someone came up behind her and pointed a gun to her head. "Don't scream. Don't make a sound, just open the door and get in, and you're children will live... maybe."_

_Ms. Hirgurashi nodded, and got into her car. "Pleas, don't hurt my babies. They have nothing to do with this." Tears began to pour out of her eyes. "Please..."_

"_Shut up... Naraku wants to talk to you. He means business this time." the man grunted. "You know where it is." Ms. Hirgurashi drove without a word. She stopped the car out side of a run down warehouse in downtown Tokyo, she shut off the engine and stepped out._

_She followed the man to the door and waited. 'Please god don't let them hurt my babies. Please. I'd give my life to keep them safe. Thats what I'm here for.' _

_The door opened and they walked in. She followed the man down a dark corridor to a room in the back, used as an office. "In, Naraku will be with you shortly."_

_She sat in the chair, and waited silently. Finally the door opened and he walked in. Just looking at him made her shudder with cold and fear. His eyes were piercing red, and his skin pale as a full moon. He had hair as black as coal down to his waist, but today it was pulled up and into a pony tail. _

"_Well well well... look who it is." he smiled, causing her to shudder a slight bit more. "Why am I here Naraku? Isn't it enough that you took my husband, and now you threaten my children, they have nothing to do with this, leave them out of it... please." She stood up to look him in the face, pushing her fear out of the way._

_Naraku drew his hand back and slapped her across the face. "Oh contra ire, your children have a lot to do with this. You daughter Kagome, she's strong, even in the face of death. For you... her mother, who will end up betraying her, she'll still love you. Your son Souta i believe, will become a better child, you wont betray him, but he'll worry about you and his sister every day of his life. Your father, he's getting old, he'll become bed ridden most of the time, and wont know a thing, non of you would ever tell him."_

_Ms. Hirgurashi looked at him. "What the hell are you talking about Naraku? Your talking nonsense. I would never betray my children, thats why I'm here, to protect them."_

_Naraku gave a small chuckle. "Thats what you think dear, by giving yourself up, you mad the worst choice you could've made, to "protect" your children. Your daughter, is powerful, she'll get stronger as she gets older, and I can't have that. She'd ruin everything I've ever worked for, so we'll use the one thing closest to her heart besides her brother, father, and grandfather, to break her miko spirit."_

_Ms. Hirgurashi gasped, and stood up again. " I won't... I won't do it, you can't make me, she's my baby. I won't Naraku," He laughed again. "You have no choice my dear, I've made it for you." _

_He began mumbling an incantation under his breath. Ms. Hirgurashi looked at him, numbness and fear, filling every inch of her body. "Please... dear god no... please Nara..." _

_Then all went silent, the light, the single flicker of life and control left in her, left her body. Her mind over taken by Naraku's control. "Now... you'll go home, and abuse sweet little Kagome, and you'll try anything and everything i tell you to do to break her little spirit. I don't need her revolting against me not do it?"_

_Ms. Hirgurashi shook her head. "No Master Naraku. I'll do as commanded." She bowed her head slightly and left.

* * *

_

InuYasha clutched Kagome's hand, trying to comfort her, as the truth came out. Ms. Hirgurashi looked at Kagome, crying too. "Please understand, I never meant for this to happen, I was trying to protect you, honestly."

Kagome slowly stood up and walked towards her mother. " Mama... I've missed you mama." She hugged her mother, crying on her shoulder. "Baby, I never went anywhere, just my mind and control, I still loved you deep inside, and regretted every moment of everything I couldn't stop. I blame myself."

Kagome shook her head, as she felt InuYasha's hands on her shoulders. "Ms. Hirgurashi, I'm sorry for anything I've ever said to you, and we'd be glad to have your help. We've got to bring Naraku down, he's the biggest mobster in Tokyo."

Ms. Hirgurashi nodded, and reached into her purse for her keys. "I'll gladly help, but I've got to get back to Tokyo, I'll keep in touch." she walked out the door and to her car.

Before she got in, she turned around and looked at Kagome. "You should practice your miko powers, and that jewel that came out of you body, use that, it'll help you get stronger." She got into her car, and drove away.

Kagome looked at InuYasha then at the cabin and the surrounding forest. "Who knew, my father was a mobster. And me, a miko, possibly a powerful one." She looked into his soft golden eyes and sighed.

"InuYasha... I... I don't think I can do it. I'm uncoordinated in everything. I can't even walk right sometimes, let alone shoot a arrow or something. How can I be a powerful miko?"

InuYasha gave a soft chuckle and looked into her face, he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, Sango, Miroku, and I will help you get stronger."

He pushed her away slightly to look into her eyes. "And if all else fails, you've got me, I'll protect you with everything I've got, even if I die in the process."

Kagome gave a small chuckle, "Don't be silly InuYasha, you know that won't happen." she gave a small smile after words. 'Dear god, I hope that it doesn't happen.' she sighed and walked into the kitchen again.

Kagome grabbed the things she needed to make for lunch. "InuYasha how many burgers can you eat?" Kagome waited for an answer, and when not getting one she walked into the living room. "InuYasha?" she started towards the room. "InuYasha?"

She opened the door that led into InuYasha's room. "InuYasha?" She stared at him, sitting at the end of his bed shaking. His breath coming in ragged gasps. "Whats wrong? Are you o.k.?"

InuYasha lifted his head at Kagome and pointed towards the window. "Out back, there is a cage of rabbits, bring me one... hurry." Kagome nodded and ran out back and picked the fattest one she could find.

She ran back in and handed it to InuYasha. "InuYasha!" she handed him the rabbit, and hurried out the room closing the door behind her. She heard the crunching of bones and sucking of blood, then all was silent.

Kagome knocked on the door, and softly called to him. "InuYasha, are you o.k.?" Kagome waited for an answer when she heard shuffling of feet and the door flew open. Kagome's eyes grew big and stared at him.

"What happened? Whats wrong? Are you o.k.?" InuYasha chuckled and headed for the kitchen without answering her. "Whats for lunch?"

Kagome's hands gripped into fist and her face grew flustered. "InuYasha, you almost died didn't you? Answer me." InuYasha spun on his heel and walked towards Kagome and gripped her wrists.

"No, its because I haven't been taking in the proper amount of blood that we, as vampires, need to sustain our bodies." Kagome looked at him, and sighed, while he continued. "Don't blame yourself, its my fault, for forgetting and being so worried about everything."

Kagome nodded and sighed. "So how many burgers can you eat, and how do you like them?" InuYasha started towards the living room. "About two, maybe three, just cook three. I like them rare... very rare." Kagome giggled and began cooking.

InuYasha sat down when the phone rang. He got up again with a sigh. "Hello?" Nothing but silence coming from the other end. "Hello? Who's this? What do you want?" A ragged breath gasped a few times before croaking "Its begun, prepare yourself."

InuYasha heard the click, telling him that the other person had hung up. He looked towards Kagome in the kitchen, his mind made up, it was time.

* * *

Child: YEA! Its done, took longer then i expected, 'cause i got stuck at some parts, but here it is.

Inu: -nods-

child: I hope that you like it! And that you'll review! because you know i love it when you do lol...

Inu: -nods again-

child: yeash i shall update soon! ASAP! -coughs- as soon as i figure out what'll happen next -sweat drops- but I've got an idea!

Inu: -nods again-

child: STOP NODDING!

Inu: -pulls out head phones- what? Of its over? Can i sleep now?

Child: -sighs and points to bed- lazy... i think they named lazy boy after you... loser... well review! And I'll update soon!


	13. Relizing the Truth

Child: Well here is the new chappie. Sorry it took so long, i was getting ready for Choir competition, and with all the practicing and stuffs, i was just so tired that i didn't have much energy to write anything, but here it is! And then to add on top of that, i got a ban from my computer, and i had so much home work -cries- and to add to that, i had dance practices and crap like that for my step-sisters quinceanera (sweet 15th birthday or whatever... which is over WEWT!) Lol I'll be able to update more! THANK KAMI! Lol i know i know, I'm sorry too, but here ya go!

Inu: About time!

Child:HEY! At least it wasn't like last time, a months at a time o.k.! I mean for crying out loud! but whatever I'm updating, i should get some applause for this!

* * *

The unstoppable rain 

The unstoppable sound

The unstoppable scar

The unstoppable love

The unstoppable song...

I can't stop it anymore

I can't handle it anymore

Kill the voice

Close your eyes

Drown in the darkness

Roam around

Kodou- Dir En Grey ((Awsomest band ever!))

* * *

Chapter 13- Relizing the Truth 

The arrow flew through the air, missing its make by three feet. InuYasha sighed "Come on Kagome, I know you can do it! I've seen you do it already." Kagome's shoulders drooped and her head dropped down to look at her feet. "I know, but I'm tired, and hungry and thirsty, please InuYasha can't we work on this tomorrow? Its getting late."

InuYasha rubbed his temples and nodded. "Fine, go take a shower, I'll put this stuff away and then I'll be inside. I'll make you a sandwich and some hot cocoa how about that." Kagome tried to stifle a yawn, but she lost. "Ok but hurry up, it's gonna rain..." Her voice faded as she walked into the cabin.

InuYasha nodded, and started storing things into the shed close to the house. He had finally finished, when he heard thunder in the distance and a drizzle began to fall. He shuffled into the cabin quickly, trying to keep as dry as possible.

He walked into the kitchen, washed his hands, and started to make a grilled cheese and hot coco for Kagome and him. Kagome walked out, in her Pj's and slippers. She smiled at InuYasha, and looked out the window.

"I told you it would rain..." she grabbed her sandwich and hot coco, heading for the couch.

"I don't wanna know how you knew." InuYasha sighed. Kagome giggled again. "I've always been able to tell when it'll rain or snow, i don't know why."

InuYasha smiled, "Probably something to do with your miko powers, or maybe its just one of those things... I don't really know, we'll have to look into it." Kagome nodded and finished her food, and snuggled up, with her hot coco in her hands, watching the fire burn.

InuYasha stood and walked towards the shower. "I'm going to take a quick shower, I'll be out soon." Kagome didn't move, just her head to say that she had heard him.

InuYasha let the hot water pour over his aching muscles. He sighed a small relief sigh and turned off the water, with reluctance. Not that he didn't want to get our to be with Kagome, just it felt so good in the shower.

InuYasha got dressed and walked out into the living room. He knew something wasn't right, Kagome wasn't on the couch where he left her, and she wasn't on the floor, only her empty glass of hot coco and her blanket. All of InuYasha's senses and time seemed to freeze, till he heard a ear piercing scream.

InuYasha snapped his head towards the door, and began to jog outside without thinking twice. He flung the door off its hinges, and looked around for Kagome. A bright white light with a pink tint shot up into the sky.

InuYasha's eyes started to turn red with rage, he bared his fangs. He took a huge jump, using all his Vampire muscles and shot towards the white light. When he landed, InuYasha got as close as he could.

Kagome's body was suspended into the air. Her head laying back, her eyes wide open, her mouth slightly ajar, and her arms sticking out to the side. ((A/N: like the chick in Atlantis:The lost city when she's all blue and stuff, and the arms like you're about to give someone a HUGE hug.)) Her body was making small slow circles. InuYasha's claws grew, and he swiped at the pink light, only to watch the power behind them disintegrate.

He took several deep breaths, trying to relax. He picked up his cell phone, dialing a number, hoping that this person could help him.

* * *

Miroku kept his head straight, trying hard to stay awake. He had 3 empty star buck coffee cups by him, hoping that they'd keep him awake. He took several side glances at the slumbering body next to him. He felt happy that at least she could trust him enough to sleep while he was driving. 

That was it, only because he was driving, and wouldn't dare to try and touch her, knowing perfectly well that on these harsh mountain side roads, many things could go wrong. 'What in the hell possessed me to take the long way again?' he kept thinking to himself. The radio played his Lacuna coil cd.

Sango turned slightly, to get comfortable, when Miroku's cell started to ring, playing 'I'm in love with you sister'. Miroku jumped slightly, while Sango sat straight up. She grabbed his cell phone from its clip on his pants, and answered it.

"Sango speaking."

"Sango, where are you and Miroku?" InuYasha asked with urgency in his voice.

Sango looked around then looked at Miroku. He whispered "about 8 minutes from the cabin." Sango nodded and told InuYasha.

InuYasha sighed with relief. "Hurry up, somethings wrong with Kagome, and I can't get near her."

Sango stared straight ahead. "What do you mean somethings wrong? What did you do InuYasha? I swear to what ever forces are in this universe, I'll hurt you, if you hurt her."

"No damn it Sango, I didn't do shit, we practiced with her powers, etc, ate something, and then I took a shower. When I came out, she was gone, I heard her scream, and I came to find her..." He stopped then finished. "Would you just fucking hurry up? I don't know what will happen, and I think our monkish friend is the only one who can help."

Sango sighed and gave a small nod, knowing he couldn't see it. "Yea, we'll be there soon." she hung up and looked at Miroku. "Step on it, if you know what good for you." Miroku pressed his foot on the petal. "Whats wrong?"

Sango sighed and buried her head into her palms. "Kagome, somethings happened with her powers or something, and InuYasha can't get near enough to her, and you're the only one of us, the only vampire, with some spiritual powers."

* * *

Kagome felt like she was falling into an eternal darkness. 'Is this to be my fate, for all the wrongs in my life?' she closed her eyes and squeezed them shut, her tears flew away, before they had the chance to roll down her cheeks and dry there. 

Suddenly, it all seemed to stop, she opened her eyes, and looked around. Everything looked like a dream. A meadow with the sweetest smelling field flowers stretched on as far as the eye could see. "Where am I?"

"You're in the relem between the living and the dead." Kagome spun around, scared to know what or who was behind her. "Who are you?"

The woman was tall, and had a feel of defiance and wisdom about her. She wore the miko uniform from the feudal era, her eyes held warmth and compassion. "I am the Priestess Midoriko, you are my reincarnation."

Kagome took a few steps closer to her, all the while, her eyes never left the woman. "Then what am i doing here, what do you need from me?" Midoriko motioned from Kagome to follow her. They reached the sacred tree. "It exists in this place as well?"

Midoriko nodded and patted the ground next to her. She looked out into the horizon before talking. "Kagome, you are about to embark on a journey, there are people who want the Shikon Jewel. You must understand something, the jewel in your possession is very powerful, wanted by humans,Vampires, and demons alike. I gave up my life to save future generations, and to keep someone from tainting the jewel."

Midoriko paused and looked at Kagome. "You, Kagome, are destined like me, to protect this jewel with your life." Kagome turned away from Midoriko and looked out. "So there is a chance I will die in this battle?"

Midoriko nodded and sighed. "Yes, but I will help you with what I can, all you have to do is call the powers that lie deep inside you, and years of my training and yours will come to your aid."

Kagome stared at the sky, small tears rolled down her cheeks "What of the others? Will they survive, or will they die because of me?" Midorkio shook her head, they are like all vampires, they survive several wars, this isn't anything new. You mustn't let that cloud your judgment, you will know what to do when the time is right."

Midoriko and Kagome stood. Midoriko handed Kagome a sword and bow. "This bow is special it can use man made arrows, but in the time of need, you can use your spirit energy as your arrows. And this sword, was once my greatest companion, along with my bow of course, it is special in many ways. It will help you, to bring out its greatest attacks, just use your spirit energy, which i expect you to train."

Kagome smiled and bowed. " I promise!" she hugged Midoriko. "Thank you greatly for these gifts!" Midoriko nodded and stepped away from Kagome.

"Remember, just call upon your powers and I'll be there, use what you know, and InuYasha will never leave your side." Midoriko disintegrated as Kagome's vision darkened.

* * *

Miroku's eyes widened at InuYasha, his fangs started to show as he started growling. "I told you it was a bite malfunction when i was bitten, and to NEVER FUCKING MENTION IT AGAIN!" 

InuYasha slapped Miroku while staring at him "No body fucking cares! Would you just help!" Miroku sighed and nodded "Just because lady Kagome has been kind to me... and now I hate you inuyasha just thought you should know!"

Miroku pulled out a few prayer scrolls, and began to walk towards Kagome, while chanting. He walked under Kagome. His eyes grew all black, letting what spiritual powers he had mix with his vampire side. He finished his chanting, threw the sutra, his body became limp and he fainted.

Kagome's body began to slowly move to the ground, and her spiritual energy faded, allowing InuYasha to get close enough to move Miroku and grab kagome before her body hit the ground.

He carried her inside bridal style, and laid her on her bed. He walked back inside and looked at Sango leaning over Miroku, covering him up. "Think they'll be o.k?"

InuYasha nodded, "I think they'll be fine, just used to much spiritual energy, but we won't find out till tomorrow morning. So we might as well get some sleep. You can sleep out here, there is a futon in the closet over there, and some spare blankets as well. You know where everything else is, so sleep well, see you tomorrow morning."

Sango nodded, and began to make her bed, still a little surprised at house much InuYasha had said, it'd been a while since he'd talked so much in one breath. This was getting weirder and weirder by the moment. She closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep...

* * *

child: WEWT! UPDATES LOVE 'EM:D... i'm changing my name to Little Baby Kyo or something with Kyo ... most likely little baby kyo... 'cause of their stupid new rule... thats if the rule effects me... if not then i wont change it... 

Inu: stupid rules... don't like 'em

child: yes well me neither... but we're human... or partly, so we have to follow 'em

inu: heh... whatever...

child: hahahahahahaha well i'm going to eat PIZZA! Hahahahaha so leave a review! 3 ya!


	14. First day of Training Blood Elders

Child: dewt dewt dewt... lol i dunno... well here i is with a new chappie! Be happy! Very happy! As your ruler i command you!

Inu: who's ruler? Ruler of the stuffed frogs or what?

Child: crush my dreams why don't you... WELL I SHALL BE YOUR DICTATOR ONE DAY

inu: yup, and I'll come to life

child: -cries- he's crushing my dreams -cries harder-

inu: this could take a while, why don't you just get on with the story

* * *

no lawsuits! Lol i dunno I'm just saying

random notes: My vampires CAN go out in the day light... they prefer the darkness though... and normally Kagome goes to sleep long before they do... they need little sleep. And inuyasha hunts while she is sleeping, doesn't wanna scare the total shit outta her... or gross her out all the way!

AND PEOPLE! You should all read Twilight and New Moon by Stephanie Meyer, its about vampires

* * *

I'm growing impatient, drawing the blood of the masochist, I wait for you, the sadist.  
If it's possible, with a poison kiss.

Unable to see virtue in the meaning of my sorrow, in you the last MOTHER,  
I bury the memory so that you can not notice first MOTHER.

Even if the clock spins to the left, sins committed can't be changed,  
in the beginning I imprint the final sympathizer.

Look at me being unwilling, fiercely and then gently, a forced decision  
which I can't say I've made to you

**Dir En Grey- Cage**

(English translation, so you won't have to worry about finding a translation: ) ))

* * *

Chapter 14- First day of training; Blood Elders

Kagome blinked her eyes a few time, attempting to blink away the stinging sensation and to get use to the light. It did little to help though, she felt like she'd been beat in the head with a bat a few times over. She got up off the bed, and began towards the door, she needed a shower, she felt like she hadn't taken one in years.

Before she had a chance to open the door all the way, it flung open with a sweaty and shirtless InuYasha. "What in the world... InuYasha, why are you shirt less and sweaty?" InuYasha looked at her, and shrugged. "I was working out, I heard you get up, and came in to tell you to lay back down. You shouldn't get up."

Kagome brushed him off, and began towards the bathroom. "You will not deprive me of my shower, I took one last night, but it feels like its been forever." InuYasha put his hands on her shoulders and faced her towards him.

"What do you mean last night? You've been sleeping for almost 5 days. You had some sorta power surge or something, you were floating in the middle of the woods, like the chick in that movie 'Lost city of Atlantis'. You're powers are fully awake now though."

Kagome took a step back, and felt for the wall behind her. '5 days! No, it can't be! I've got to practice, I've got to stop whats coming, I can't tell InuYasha...' she looked up into his amber eyes and smiled. "Well then, I say a shower's in order, and small quick breakfast... um lunch, and I'll come outside and practice with you."

InuYasha looked at her closely, finally giving in he sighed and nodded. "At the first sign of you tiring, we quite." Kagome nodded "Fair enough..." and walked into the bathroom without looking back.

* * *

Kagome finished her shower, and stepped into a very steamy bathroom. She wiped up the mirror with the tip of her towel and looked at herself in the mirror. 'How did this "gift" fall upon me? I've never been anything special, never out shinning anyone in any thing!'

She sighed, as she slipped into her room, and placed on loose fitting clothing, so she could move easily during practice. She walked out into the Kitchen and grabbed things to make a sandwich for lunch. When she finished placing on all the in betweens, the meat and cheese and what knot InuYasha walked into the room with a small smirk on his face.

"I've finished setting up the practice grounds, Miroku, Sango, and the blood elders are here to help and to see what power you hold. Don't worry though, its your first time, so no worries!"

Kagome stared at InuYasha, with a slight twitch in her eye. "No, I don't want them here watching me! I'll be to nervous, and I won't be much help, if any at all, and my practice for today will be wasted!"

InuYasha shook his head and sighed. "Would it help if I had them sit out of sight, like in the tree branches?" Kagome sighed and shrugged.

"I don't really think it would matter, because I can't seen them now, and I can feel them around here. I never could before but for some reason I can now." She spun on her heel and headed towards the cabin door. "Lets get practicing! MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

InuYasha smirked and fallowed her out the door. "Fine fine fine, well practice as long as we can." Kagome nodded, grabbed her bow and arrows, and walked towards the practice site.

* * *

Sango and Miroku stood close to each other, not daring to move much, or draw attention to their selves. Everyone knew that the blood elders disliked being disturbed while telepathically conversing, and the really hated when it was unimportant.

Miroku stared them then to Sango and gave a quiet sigh and looked into her eyes. "What do you think their doing?" he whispered softly.

Sango shrugged and stared at them before looking back at him and answering. "There could be a lot of things that they are talking about, like Kagome, the clans, peeking into Kagome's past, what plans they have for her. They can do almost anything they want, but non of them can peek into the future." Sango gave a small smirk.

Miroku gave her a weird puzzled look and shrugged, never turning away from her. Sango gave a small quiet giggle and nodded. "They can't yet, and if they can, I do think that its forbidden to say so. What the future holds, is our fate of the path we walk along now, we can and most likely will change the path at some point. So in a way its futile to mention someones future, mostly ours seeing as we're immortal."

Miroku stared at her with a gapping mouth and wide eyes. "Huh?" Sango giggled and nodded towards the cabin door as InuYasha and Kagome walk out the door. The blood elders ceased their telepathy and turned towards the two new members to the group. They formed a V shaped line, with the leader looking one in the front.

InuYasha bowed to them all one at a time and turned to introduce Kagome. "My elders, this is the mortal priestess woman I told you about, Kagome." Kagome bowed to each in turn as InuYasha had, never looking them in the eye for fear she may do something wrong.

The eldest stepped forward and placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head and eyes to look at him, he nodded and gave a pleasing smile. "Yes, I understand why you choose her InuYasha, I can see what a great asset she'll be to the race and to you." he said in a loud hoarse commanding voice. "Please, let me take you from your practice no longer."

InuYasha nodded and slightly dragged Kagome with him to the practice grounds, now replaced with bull eyes for Kagome. Kagome looked at InuYasha. "Where do we begin?"

He picked up his own bow and arrows and got ready to fire. "You hold it like this..." he held it so she could see how to hold it. With little help she got it right. InuYasha finished showing her how to load her bow and stepped back. "You can fire now."

* * *

They had been practicing for hours now, with very little to no breaks at all. InuYasha had yet to tire, but it seemed that even Kagome with her human body wouldn't give up at all. 'This isn't right.' thought InuYasha, 'Shouldn't she be tiring now? She's human after all... but I haven't gotten the smell or the feeling thats she's tiering why?' he shook his head and continued his lessons with Kagome.

Sango and Miroku had taken the blood elders to a larger more modern cabin nearby, one InuYasha had for anything if needed like this. InuYasha held his stance, but being lost in thought, hadn't noticed Kagome swaying in her place or the atmospheric change that seemed to change simultaneously.

"InuYasha..." He looked up at Kagome and got to her before she hit the ground. "Whats wrong!" He asked frantically.

Kagome gave a small smirk. "I'm just worn out is all." InuYasha looked down at her and gave her a knowing smirk. "About time I suppose, you've been at this a long time." Kagome only gave a small nod and let herself be picked up by InuYasha's steal grip, not crushing her of course.

Kagome nodded off in his arms, knowing nothing would happen to him as they walked back into the cabin and into the living room, where he placed her on the couch. "anything you want to drink or eat?" she shook her head and drifted off to sleep again.

He sighed at her and turned towards the kitchen, noticing the open kitchen window, remembering that they had never opened it before, so he didn't understand why it was open until he saw the blood red ink note written on the table.

**_Dearest Kagome,_**

_**We know that you've taken residence with a certain vampire, and are vary angered by this. You know what I want, and it seems that your mother and other family members have lost all control i had over them. If you don't give to me what is rightly mine, you WILL loose your only remaining family. This is no idle threat, and I have very little patience, you have only a 3 weeks to give me what I ask for or suffer the Consequences!**_

_**Naraku**_

InuYasha let a small growl out of the back of his throat and decided not to show Kagome until tomorrow, she'd need all the rest she could get for the hard training ahead. He picked up Kagome, who clutched his shirt with a death grip, and walked into her room.

He tried to get her to let go but she wouldn't, so he laid next to her doing his best not to wake her. He listened to her even breathing, and her mumble many things including his name. With a kiss on the forehead and a whisper of 'Good night's and Silly girl'. His dark world faded into an even darker one.

* * *

Child: -pokes readers- i know don't kill me!

inu: procrastinator!

Child: true, but i had no insparation, but i've got a great new reason and ideas floating around in my fat head now i love Twilight and New Moon... YOU SHOULD READ IT! And cheak out the Stephanie Meyer website! please! Lol you wont regret it XD

Inu: right... well i'm hitting the hay!

Child: -nods- me too... REVIEW! please?


End file.
